Vala Potter and the WWE WOMEN'S REVOLUTION
by ronanprime
Summary: After fleeing from England Vala Potter (femHarry) finds her calling in the WWE Women's Division.
1. chapter 1

Vala Potter and the WWE Women's Revolution.

So here's my newest fic, while i wait for the muse for my Hp-Pokemon story to return.

I've been meaning to do a Harry Potter WWE x-over for some time, and now im working on 2.

please enjoy and remember to rate and review this story, constructive criticism and helpful comments welcomed, all flames will be filed in the circle file cabinet (i.e. the trash, where they belong. dont like this story read something else)

And now without further adieu... Vala Potter and the WWE Women's Revolution.

Chapter 1.

Number 4. Privet Drive,

Little Whinging, Surrey, England

August 13th, 2008.

Vala Potter stared at her Relatives, somewhat shocked. Petunia and Vernon Dursley had never been the most caring people where she was involved. Oh, they had never locked her in the cupboard under the stairs, nor were the abusive or neglectful. They just never seemed to care for her, having called her Girl for most her life, and trying to ignore the fact that she even existed.

Now though, to hear from their own mouths that they really did love her, but had been forced to treat her the way they had, by a man who she had, at one point,viewed as a mentor/grandfather figure. It shocked her, as did their heartfelt apologies. She didn't know how to deal with it.

"Your still not safe, Val." Vernon said, the fear evident in his voice. "According to our allies, You weren't supposed to survive you final encounter with that monster. Dumbledore meant for you to die so that he could be the one to finally defeat Voldemort." Vala growled at that. She had figured that out, when the Goblins of Gringott's had showed her a falsified Last Will and Testament, that she was supposed to have written, witnessed by both Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley-nee Prewitt.

"The bastard had a contingency plan, that saw you married of to that red headed waste bin, Ron Weasley." Petunia said. Vala knew about that as well. Along with the Fake Will, was a Marriage Contract, betrothing her to one Ronald Bilious Weasley. She had felt such unbridled rage at seeing both documents that her magic had gotten away from her, causing both to explode into flames.

Her best friend, Hermione Granger gripped her hand. "Relax Val. We know what those bastards are up to. We can ruin all their plans, but we need to be smart." Vala nodded, taking a deep breath, before glancing around the room. Her true friends and family all smiled at her, reassuringly. The ones she trusted implicitly, all gathered to support her.

There was her honorary brother, Neville Longbottom, and his betrothed Hannah Abbott sitting next to Dudley Dursley. The Gryffindor Flying Vixens, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, And Katie Bell sat together on the floor. Luna Lovegood, Su Li, and Susan Bones were sitting on chairs brought in from the kitchen. The Weasleys that she still trusted were there standing by the fireplace. Arthur, Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George had been horrified to learn what their three wayward family members had done. Arthur had even gone so far as to disown all three.

Remus and Tonks Lupin stood next to The Dursley adults, their 8 month old son held in Tonks' arms. Andromeda Tonks sat nearby. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia and Gwenog Jones, and Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody sat on a long conjured couch. Hermione's parents, David and Ellen, sat near their daughter. Last but not least were the unlikely pair of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

Unknown to all but their closest friends and family Vala and Draco had been friends since just before the train ride to Hogwarts for their first year. Hermione had said that both deserved awards for nearly 7 long years of great acting.

"What do we do now?" Vala asked the gathered group, her Inner Circle of you will. "The old goat lover won't leave me alone, as long as he's still in power."

"As long as we are in the U.K. Dumbledore has power over us." Moody said. "We need to get as far away from his influence as possible. The U.S. or Australia would be best. Neither nation has any Love for the old bastard."

"I have family in America." Kingsley said. "My cousins Dwayne or Solofa could help us set up residence there." The group all seemed to consider that.

"That could work." Vernon said. "I, too, have family there who could help. And with the vast resources most of us have at our disposal, we could be very comfortable there."

"It would require leaving all we know behind." David said, playing devil's advocate. "Are we all willing to do that?" The gathered group looked around at each other, before agreeing unanimously.

"Then it is decided." Remus said, taking charge. "We head to America. Kingsley, Vernon, get in contact with your American Families, ask them to start looking into getting us somewhere to set up shop. Moody, Arthur, Tonks and Hestia, use your contacts in the Ministry to keep Dumbledore from getting wind of what we are doing. Bill and Fleur, work with the Goblins to get us the proper paperwork to become U.S. Citizens, Narcissa your on Monetary duty. Work with Bill and Fleur to have any and all accounts out group owns moved to the states. Petunia, David, and Ellen, your on transportation duty, we're gonna need to leave England the muggle way. Everyone else, do what you can to get ready. We need to be away from here as soon as possible. The sooner the better." With that the gathering broke up, as everyone left to work on their assigned tasks.

WWE_

Heathrow Airport

London, England

August 20th, 2008.

The large group made their way through the large International Airport towards a private terminal. Several of the men wore dark suits, dark sunglasses, and earpieces, causing other patron yo move out of the way. The private security look had been Vernon's idea, as a way to expedite there departure. It definitely helped as the large group made it to the private terminal in record time.

An airport concierge, one of Kingsley's contacts, ushered them out to the large private jet that sat on the runway. Vernon's American cousin, Vince had come through for them, in a big way, sending his own plane to take them to the States. As the group approached the jet, the door opened and a tall well muscled man in a well tailored grey three piece suit stepped out.

"Vernon. It's been too long cousin. How've you been?" Vincent Kennedy McMahon-Dursley asked, hugging his cousin.

"I'm good Vince. You remember my Wife, Petunia?" Vernon said returning the hug. Vince nodded, offering Petunia a hug as well.

"I understand we're in a bit of a hurry, so please board, and we'll get moving." Vince said, gesturing for the group to board the plane. The large group all climbed the stairs and entered the plane. David, Ellen, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley marveled at the inside of the plane, that was clearly bigger than the outside.

"Amazing. Your plane is a T.A.R.D.I.S?" David asked, earning a chuckle from Vince.

"In a way. It's a Permanent Expansion charm, courtesy of my lovely wife, Linda." Vince explained. "It definitely helps when transporting large groups of wrestlers to a venue." Hermione gasped.

"Wouldn't that break the Statute of Secrecy?" She asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"It normally would." Vince said. "However every person who works for the WWE is in the know about the Magical World. Many of them come from that world, with the rest being related to someone who is. In fact, Mark Callaway, better known as the Undertaker is one of the most powerful Sorcerers in America." Dudley stared wide eyed at his father's cousin. The Undertaker happened to be one of the teens heroes.

As Vince began explaining what the WWE was to the wizards and witches in the group. The plane took off. Vala stared out the window, watching as the ground fell away. Finally she was on her way out of Dumbeldore's clutches. A new life awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here's the next chapter. there's a bit of a time skip, but whatever. I plan onnthis being a relatively short story with roughly 10 chapters so expect more time skips.

as always read enjoy and review. constructive criticism and helpful comments welcomed flames will be used to light my summer bonfires.

Chapter 2.

Lily's Retreat

Orlando, Florida

January 4th 2014

Vala pulled the zipper of her purple duffel bag shut, and sighed. It had been 6 gloriously free years since they had arrived in the U.S. and things couldn't have been better. Dumbledore had been furious when he had found out about the group's leaving his sphere of influence, but could do nothing about it. Clan Potter, as the group now called themselves, had been granted asylum by both the Magical and No-maj man governments of the United States, thus effectively stripping them from his control. He had nothing he could use to get them back, without causing an International incident. And he knew it.

The teens had all been enrolled in classes to get them up to speed with their mundane education, as well as learning the history of their new home. They had all even graduated University with several continuing on to get degrees in various subjects. Vala had chosen a different route.

"Are you sure about this Vala?" Petunia Dursley asked her niece. "Wrestling is a dangerous sport. You could be seriously hurt." Vala sighed. They had had this same conversation several times since Vala had told the family she was going to try out at the WWE Performance Center. She had gotten interested in wrestling after attending Monday night RAW, as Vince's guests the week they arrived in America. Watching her new idol Beth Phoenix compete had been incredible. Vala knew then and there that that was what she wanted to do.

"Yes Aunt Petunia. I'm sure." She said. "And I'll be as careful as possible, that's why I'm going to the Performance Center. To learning how to actually do it safely. Besides, I won't be alone Dud,Dray, Angie, and Katie are going with me." Finally Petunia relented. She knew Vala was going to go through with this regardless of what was said against it. The girl was as stubborn and strong-willed as her mother.

With a sigh, Petunia hugged her niece. "Just take care of yourself, and be safe. That's all I ask dear." Vala nodded against her aunt's shoulder, before letting go. Grabbing her duffel bag, Vala smiled at her aunt, and walked out to the car sitting in the drive.

"About time." Draco said, smirking. "Your going to make us late."

"Oh, please Dray, you spent almost as long saying goodbye to you mum." Vala growled, sliding into the driver seat, as the others got into the car. "Besides the center's only 20 minutes away. We'll be fine." She started the engine of the 2010 Chevrolet Equinox. Once all 5 were buckled in she pulled down the drive, the gates opening to let them out of the compound.

20 minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of the WWE Performance Center. The five climbed out, grabbing their gear from the boot, and headed to the entrance, where they were met by one William Regal.

"You lot must be Vala Potter and friends." The English wrestler said. "Vince told me to expect you." He said, shaking hands with the group. "Why don't you lot find a dressing room and get ready, and we can get started on your tryouts."

The five friends thanked their countryman, and headed into the building. Finding an empty locker room, they quickly changed into their gear. Vala smiled as she looked in the mirror. The outfit she wore had been a birthday gift from her hero, Beth Phoenix. It consisted of tight purple and black pants, with a rising Phoenix dome in silver on both legs, and her name stitched on her posterior. A pair of calf high, purple furry boots, with built in kick pads, adornedher legs.

A black leather, tactical vest covered her upper body, leaving her midriff exposed, while purple elbow length, fingerless gloves covered her hands and forearms. On her head, she wore a pair of purple lensed industrial welding goggles.

Her hair, which had been dyed purple, and braided into dreadlocks, was tied up in a tail on top of her head with industrial cables. The whole look gave her a very cyberpunk look, that she loved. Angelina came over to her having finished changing herself, and began doing Vala's makeup. Heavy purple eyeshadow brought out the color of her silver eyes, the result of the killing curse Voldemort had hit her with when she had tried to sacrifice herself during the Last Battle, while black and silver lipstick brought an awesome look to her lips.

"Very intimidating, sweetie." A voice said from the doorway. Vala looked around and saw her idol and mentor Beth Phoenix standing in the open door. The Glamazon smiled, as the 24 year old rushed over for a hug.

"What are you doing here, Beth?" She asked. Beth raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm disappointed or didn't want to see you. I just didn't expect you." Beth laughed giving the flustered girl another hug.

"Regal asked Adam, Jey, and I to come teach a couple of classes, we agreed." Beth explained. "When we heard you were going to try out I knew I had to be here. I put too much time and effort training you not to be here."

"Thank you." Vala said gratefully. "Where are you lot staying?"

"We had planned on staying in a hotel here in Orlando." a male voice said from the doorway. Vala smiled and moved to hug Beth's husband Adam Copeland, as he, Jey Reso, Dudley and Draco entered.

"Nonsense. Your staying with us." Vala said. "There's plenty of room at the Retreat and I know the rest of the family would love to see you." Beth smiled at her mentee.

"We'd love to, Sweetie. Thank you." She said. Before anything else could be said, a crewman knocked on the door.

"They're ready for you lot now." He said, handing the five young athletes a sheet of paper with a number on it. "Please make your way to the audition ring." Vala took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Beth noticed and placed a calming hand on the nervous girls shoulder.

"You'll do fine, sweetie. Just remember everything I taught you, and you'll blow them away." She said, as the group left the locker room and made their way to the large training room that housed several regulation sized rings.

As they entered, Vala noticed a large group of athletes gathered around the center ring. A table was set up on one side of the ring, at which sat William Regal, Canyon Ceman, and Matt Bloom. Behind them, sitting at another table on a raised platform, was Vince McMahon, as well as his daughter Stephanie and her husband Paul 'Triple H' Levesque. 'Great.' Vala thought to herself. 'As if I wasn't nervous enough.'

Beth, Adam, and Jey joined the group of trainers sitting on a set of bleachers set up on the opposite side of the ring from the table, as Vala, Angelina, Katie, Dudley and Draco joined the large group of hopefuls.

Once everyone had gathered, Regal stood and made his way into the ring, grabbing the mic handed to him by a tech. "Can everyone see me? Can you hear me? Good. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Darren Matthews, better known as William Regal. I have the greatest honor of being the VP of the WWE Performance Center and the GM of WWE NXT. Welcome one and all." He was met by boisterous applause by those gathered.

"Now before we begin, allow me to introduce the Primary Owner and Founder of World Wrestling Entertainment, Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon." Vince stood and waved to the gathering, as the group clapped and cheered. Regal continued the introduction, including the gathered trainers, each one standing to be acknowledged. "Now, there will be two parts to these tryouts. The first will show us how well you do on a microphone. You will all enter the ring, one at a time, and cut a 2 minute promo, telling us why you deserve a shot at being a WWE Superstar. The second phase will show us how well you do in the ring. You will compete in two matches, the first will be a singles match, the second a tag match." There was a low murmur amongst the potential superstars, as they eagerly waited to begin. "Now you should all have been given a number before you entered the training hall. That is the order in which we will proceed. So take a few minutes to figure out what you want to say and we'll begin. Good luck to all of you." Regal bowed his head to the applause and exited the ring.

Vala looked down at her number. She sighed in relief upon seeing a big bold number 13. That would give her plenty of time to come up with a promo. She silently thanked Adam for teaching her how to cut a promo. Looking around she sighed. Her group definitely had their work cut out for them.

Most of those here had had years of experience working the indie circuit, while she and her friends had only had a handful of matches thanks to Adam and Jey booking them in Tommy Dreamer's House of Hardcore Promotion. She looked over at the trainers and saw Beth Adam, and Jey giving her a thumbs up. 'Relax. You've got this.' Beth mouthed. Vala took a deep breath and felt herself relax. She smiled at her mentor, and mouthed a thank you.

She turned and looked at her friends, silently asking what their numbers were. Angie,Katie and Draco smiled and held theirs up. The two older girls had 18 and 19 respectively. Draco had lucked out and been given number 32. He was the last to go. They turned to Dudley to find the large 24 year old had turned pale. Vala took the piece of paper from his hand, and saw a big bold 1. Dudley was the first to tryout.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Well, here's chapter 3 of Vala Potter and the Women's Revolution. And a day before The 4th, so to all my fellow Americans happy Independence Day. Enjoy.

as always read and review. constructive criticism and helpful comments welcomed, flames shall be used to light my fireworks. in the words of Michael Hayes "ffffffttttt HERE WE GO".

Chapter 3.

Dudley gulped, as Regal called for number one. "You got this Big D!" Vala shouted, as the 6'5" blonde climbed into the ring. The other hopefuls joined her in cheering him on. Vince smiled as he saw the confidence the young man gained from this.

"Alright son, why don't you start by telling us your name." Regal said. Dudley nodded, accepting the mic from the ringside tech.

"My Name is Dudley Dursley, I'll be wrestling under the name Orion Black." The large blonde said. Regal nodded as the judges took notes.

"Whenever your ready then, Orion." Vince said. Dudley bowed his head and took a deep breath. When he looked up again, a nervous Dudley Dursley had been replaced by a confident, almost cocky, Orion Black.

The judges noticed the change right away, and were busy taking notes as Orion cut a promo that had Adam grinning like an idiot. Vala looked over at the judges, trying to gauge their reactions and saw Beth holding up a cleverly disguised communication mirror. Clearly she had contacted the rest of the family so they could watch the tryouts.

The judges were whispering back and forth, and Vala clearly saw the words natural Heel, and baby faced heel on all of the judges lips. Orion was making an obvious great first impression. The crowd around the ring grew more riled up with each word the large blonde said. In fact Orion had them eating out of the palm of his hand, by the time his 2 minutes were up.

"Quite an impressive act to follow, I think." Regal said. "Thank you Mr. Dursley. Now let's keep this rolling with number 2." Dudley bowed and thanked the judges, before climbing out of the ring. Vala hugged her cousin, as the others patted him on the back and offered their praise.

The promos rolled along at a good pace. A young man from Ireland, who went by the ring name Finn Balor, made a huge impression, as did a pair young women named Becky Lynch and Paige. Finally it was Vala's turn. She took a deep breath, held her head high, and pushed her way through the crowd. As she neared the ring, she thought back to the advice Beth had given her.

Flashback

"Listen Vala, you are a smaller woman, so you are going to have to try extra hard to be noticed. Make everything you do BIG. Do whatever you have to to draw attention to yourself. If that means you need to be a heel, be the best damn heel you can be. Show the world that you deserve their attention." Beth said, her hands resting on the shoulders of the 5'4" young woman. Vala nodded in understanding.

Flashback end.

"Make it big." Vala said under her breath. With another deep breath, the Purple haired girl leapt straight up onto the ring apron, shocking everyone. Smirking to herself, she grabbed the top rope, and used it to slingshot herself up and over, in a perfect front flip, and landing on her feet. She cast a quick look at the judges, who all looked impressed.

"Well you certainly are a little Spitfire, aren't you, my Dear?" Regal said with a smile. Vala smiled back, and grabbed for the mic that was being handed to her.

"That I am Mr. Regal. My name is Vala Black, and I'm here to remind everyone that big things come in small packages." She answered, starting her promo without any prompting from Regal. "I may be little, but I move quicksilver, and strike hard like lightning. Any woman stepping in the ring with me is in for the fight of her life, cuz I don't back down. Give me an inch and I take 10 miles. I say 20 steps ahead and won't stop till I'm the WWE Women's Champion. You want a piece of me? I'll give you the whole damn pie, cuz I'm the best damn thing you've ever seen." Vala smirked, enjoying the reaction she was getting.

Looking at the othe female hopefuls, she could see that they knew she was the one to beat. 'Set the Bar high, sweetie, and leave 'em wanting more.' Beth had told her, and that was exactly what she did. The judges were definitely impressed, if Vince's smile was anything to go by. Stephanie led the cheering, as Vala dropped the mic, and rolled out of the ring.

"Well then." Regal said, watching the young woman move back to her friends, in awe. "That will most certainly be a tough act to follow. The rest of you lot have your work cut out for you." A murmur of impressed agreement came from the hopeful who had yet to cut a test promo.

Vala breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her friends. The first part of her tryout was over and done with. She could rest, and enjoy watching the rest do their thing.

_WWE_

Almost an hour later, the first part of the tryouts was almost done. Vala breathed a sigh of relief, and stretched out her aching muscles, as Draco headed to the ring for his test promo. Katie and Angelina had already done theirs, and had impressed the judges and audience just as much as Vala had. There were several others Vala felt had a very good chance of being picked to fill the 12 open spots on the Performance Center roster.

There was a orange haired, Irish woman who went by the name Becky Lynch, a young light skinned black girl who called herself Sasha Banks, and a tiny Blonde named Alexa Bliss, who all had done a great job with their test promo, and would most likely take three of the open women's spots.

On the men's side there was a short Irishman, named Finn Balor, who had been brought in from New Japan Wrestling, a tenacious Blonde named A.J. Styles who had come from Impact Wrestling, a loudmouthed blonde from New Jersey, who called himself Enzo Amore, and a huge monster of a man named Braun Strowman.

'Dray's got his work cut out for him.' ,She thought to herself. She wasn't too worried though. Out of all her friends, Draco was the most cunning with a mic. His time in the Slytherin dorms had given him a silver tongue and a rapier wit, that he could use to his extreme advantage, as he proved the moment he began talking into the mic.

Everyone was impressed by what was undoubtedly the best test promo of the day. The former Slytherin had the crowd so worked up, that he could tell them the sky was green, and everyone would agree with him. When he finished, it was Vince who led the standing ovation.

"An excellent job by everyone here." Regal said when the applause had died down. "Before we get to the Tryout matches, we will take an hour break for lunch. Take this time to mingle with each other, as well as the trainers and staff. Thank you one and all." The gathered group cheered and applauded again, before heading to catering en masse.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: so this is the longest chapter of this story. it may or may not have gotten away from me a bit. but whatever. when in Rome right?

as always read, review. constructive criticism and helpful comments welcomed flames will be used to warm my bum on cold days.

Chapter 4.

Vala gasped at the huge spread of food, that covered three long tables in catering. She'd never seen that much food, not even at Hogwarts. "Merlin, The Weasel would have a field day here." Draco sneered. "He'd never leave." Vala couldn't help but agree. Ron would have thought he'd died and gone to heaven, only to find out he was in hell, when every person in the room kicked his ass because of his poor table manners and his innate ability to insult every 0erson 8n a room with just one sentence.

She smiled at the thought of the red headed arsehole in traction after a major beatdown, while making her way to the food table. Beth and Adam were already there, plates in hand, ready to eat. Vala accepted the plate Beth handed to her, and started loading her plate with protein rich foods. Once she had filled her plate, Vala joined her friends and turned to find a table.

Most of the tables had already been taken, small cliques already starting to form, as wrestlers who had history with each others tended to stick together. Vala sighed, it was Hogwarts all over again, with four clear divisions amongst the group. It was to the fifth group that her attention was drawn. It was made up of the hopeful wrestlers, save Enzo Amore, who was currently trying to put the moves on a couple of the other women, that Vala was sure would get contract offers from the WWE.

Becky Lynch saw her looking, and waved Vala over, pointing to the empty chairs left at her table. Vala nodded and led her friends and mentors over. "Dia dhuit." The Irish woman said, smiling. Vala smiled back.

"Dia dhuit, Becky." She said, pleasantly shocking the orange haired woman. "Your promo was great." Becky snorted in amusement as everyone else chuckled.

"Mine was great?" Becky asked, amusement evident in her voice. "You were incredible, Luv."

"You definitely set the standard for the rest of us hun." Alexa Bliss said, smiling. "Your definitely the one to beat."

"You're definitely going to get a contract offer." Sasha said. The others nodded in agreement. Vala blushed and looked down at her plate, embarrassed. Beth put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, giving the petite young woman a reassuring smile.

"O'course,I'd expect nothin less from the Famous Golden Girl of Gryffindor, youngest Seeker in a century, the Girl Who Lived, and the Woman Who Conquered." Becky said, smirking at the shocked Vala. She raised her right hand and showed off a Hogwarts Class ring, the Badger of Hufflepuff emblazoned in the opal setting. Angie, Alicia, Vala, and Draco gasped.

"Rebecca Quinn? Hufflepuff House, Class of '06, right?" Draco asked. Becky nodded, a smug smile on her face. "You played Beater right?"

"Aye, I did. I'm nea surprised ye dinah recognize me." Becky said. "I was a bit quieter back then. Dinah wanna stand out too much."

"You look good." Alicia said. Becky thanked her, blushing. Braun cleared his throat, a look of confusion etched across his face.

"Sorry, but the Girl Who Lived? The Woman who Conquered? What kind of nicknames are those?" The big North Carolinian asked. Vala smiled and began to explain what had happened to earn her the titles. What followed was an hour of shocks for those outside of Clan Potter that didn't already know the story. By the time the lunch break was over, Alexa, Sasha, Braun, and A.J. had a new sense of respect for the petite purple haired Spitfire, and new friendships had been formed.

_VP_

When the large group returned to the training ring, they all noticed a large board had been set up to one side. "Right then." Regal said from the center of the ring. "Moving right along. We've now come to the test match portion of this tryout. You've all noticed the board? Right. Listed on the board is the match pairings and the order in which you will have your match."

Triple H stepped forward and raised his mic. "Here's how this works. You'll all compete in two matches. The first will be a singles match. Rather self-explanatory. The second will be a tag match, which will take place tomorrow. We'll explain how that's going to work then."

"Keep in mind," Stephanie took over. "You are competing for 1 of 12 open spots. We will be watching you all very closely. You will be judged in several categories: technical work, your ability to take bumps and spots, how well you call spots and how well you work with others."

"We'll also be looking for how well you can work a crowd." Matt Bloom said. "To that end, the entire NXT Roster as well as the P.C. staff will be joining us to act as a crowd."

"Let's all be safe." Vince said, a deadly serious look on his face. "There's no need for showboating today. Don't try a spot you are not ready for. If you feel you can't take a bump for any reason, don't. We won't think any less of you for it. And most importantly, have fun." The crowd applauded, as the judges, save for Regal, exited the ring.

"Now, we will be treating this as if it was an actual show, with entrances and all. You will all take your turn at the production booth set up near the test stage, to set up your entrance before your match. We have a lot of people here today, so be considerate and try not to take too much time." The Englishman said. "Each of today's matches will be ten minutes long, and your producer will inform you of how your match will finish. Each wrestler will have 5 minutes to call the spots during the match, so plan accordingly. We will be starting in order of match appearance, so please go check the board." As Regal finished talking, there was a rush to the board.

Vala and her friends, old and new took their time making their way over, avoiding the jostling and shoving. Once there was sufficient room the 11 made their way over. Vala smiled when she saw that she had been paired off with Becky, in the 15th match. Draco sighed as he saw he was paired up with the loud mouthed Enzo Amore in the 12th match. Finn would be in the 5th match, going up against a former mma fighter and Indie wrestler from Chicago, who went by the name Raiden Watts. A.J. would be paired with a luchadore from Mexico City in the 3rd match, while Sasha and Alexa would take on Angie and Alicia respectively in the 4th and 7th matches. The four girls exchanged high fives.

Braun and Dudley grinned maniacally, at each other as they would be competing against each other in the final match, right after Becky and Vala. Having got their pairings, the group moved off toward the trainers' bleachers, to go over their match. Finn and A.J.'s opponents soon joined them.

_VP_

Vala stared at the computer monitor in front of her. She was trying to figure out how she wanted to do her entrance, having already picked out her music. Because the weren't in the taping center of the P.C. they wouldn't have the lights and pyro, that usually went with entrances, but she was fine with that. Those could be added later.

She knew that her entrance had to be big and over the top. With another sigh, Vala clicked on another song. Becky, Finn and, A.J. had it easy. Those 3 already had entrances, seeing as how they had been with other promotions. The next song started playing, and Vala's eyes widened. This was it. This was the one, she knew it. Turning to the soundman, Vala nodded with a wicked grin on her face. The man smiled back and made note of her pick.

Satisfied, Vala took off the headset, and headed toward the test stage. She was just in time to watch Braun stomp through the curtain. The big man stomped down to the ring with little fanfare, climbing up and over the top rope. He made his way to the center of the ring, faced the judges and threw his hands up above his head. "BRRRAAAAUUUUUUNNN!!" He roared, the gathered crown of judges, athletes, trainers, crew and other assorted employees cheered loudly.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is a WWE Performance Center Tryout Match." The ring announcer said. "Introducing first, from Sherrills Ford, North Carolina, weighing in at 385 lbs. BRAUN STROWMAN!" Braun's music faded away as he moved to one corner. There was a short pause, before the intro to 'Indestructible' by Disturbed began.

As the beat replaced the sounds of sirens, gunfire and explosions Orion Black exploded through the curtain and onto the stage. He stopped at the beginning of the ramp, and knelt down, as if in prayer, before slapping the metal grating that made up the stage. Standing, he beat his chest three times before throwing a massive right hand. Vala could almost see the pyro going of behind him, in her head. The ring announcer raised her mic and spoke. "And his opponent, from Manchester, England, weighing in at 365lbs, ORION BLACK!" Orion made his way down the ramp and into the ring the same way his fellow big man did.

The poor referee was dwarfed by the pair, as he called them to the center of the ring to explain the rules of the match. Vala felt for the man, as he would definitely have his work cut out for him trying to control two troll size super heavy weights. Strowman and Orion stomped around the ring, circling each other as the bell rang.

To Vala, the match looked like two gigantic silverback gorillas fighting for dominance. Both Strowman and Orion have as good as they got, though there was none of the high speed, fast pace action of the lower weight classes, though both men were surprisingly fast, given their size. The two traded blows for a while, before locking up, with the slightly larger Strowman gaining the upper hand. Orion was tossed into the ropes, before being clobbered with a double axe handle clothesline. He climbed back to his feet, just in time to dodge Big Boot, and took Braun down with a clothesline of his own. The match semt on this way for a couple of minutes, before the two giants began trading suplexes.

Finally, Orion Irish whipped Braun into a corner, before hoisting his opponent up to the top turnbuckle. Vala gasped, as her cousin delivered a massive back suplex to Strowman. The impact of two 300 lbs men not only shook the ring, but caused it to implode, collapsing to the ground. The crowd lost their collective minds, even the judges roared their approval.

The poor referee, who had tumbled top the masters outside of the ring, clambered back onto the collapsed structure to check on the two competitors, calling for a no contest. The cheers grew louder as Orion and Braun climbed to their feet, manic smiles on their faces. Both men turned to the judges, threw up their hands and roared.

"Well then," Regal said, once everyone had quieted down. "That was most impressive. Let us take a short break while the crew repairs the ring, and we'll get to our lady match of the day." The gathering broke up after that, allowing the ring crew room to work.

_VP_

Vala and her group of friends met up in catering, each grabbing a light snack. Raiden Watts had decided to join them, at Finn's invitation. They braff Ben going over the matches that had already happened.

Draco had soundly beaten Enzo Amore, forcing the loud mouth to tap out with a modified standing Sharpshooter leg lock. The loud mouthed New Jersey native hadn't really put up much of a showing, preferring to showboat and posture the entire match.

A.J. had an easy time of his match af well, add the luchadore he had been paired with wasn't all that great. The man had botched several easy spots and bumps, proving he was nothing but a jobber.

Sasha and Angie, and Alexa and Alicia had really impressed the crowd, by putting on what Stephanie called 5 star quality matches, with Sasha forcing Angie to tap to a submission move she called the Bank Statement, And Alicia pinning Alexa after hitting a modified lionsault from the turnbuckle.

The match the group really wanted to talk about was Finn and Raiden's match. The two had pt on a clinic of fast paced, high-flying, in your face, no holds barred, slobberknocker of a fight, with several huge bumps, high spots, and false finishes galore. It finally ended when Finn hit a Sling Blade to set up for the Coupe de Grace, only to have Raiden jump up and hit a modified Stunner, he called the Blitzkrieg.

Finn hasn't been able to kick out of the pin in time, and Raiden had won. "Just like the lady time we faced each other, eh Finn?" Raiden said with a smirk. Finn grunted, taking a bite of his apple.

"One day I'll get you Watts." The Irishman said. "One good Coup de Grace, and your done."

"Anyway," Alexa said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Vala and Becky. "You two ready to thrill us all? I'm sure your match is going to be the best."

"Aye, we're ready." Becky said. Vala nodded in agreement. "Just don expect meh ta go easy on yeh, Vala. I give me all in every match."

Vala smirked back at her former schoolmate. "I expect nothing less Becky. As long as you know, I won't be easy to beat." Becky smiled and laughed, as a ring crew person came to collect everyone. Vala took a deep breath and nodded to her friends. "Let's give'em hell, Becky." The two bumped fists and headed back to the training room.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5.

Becky Lynch stood in the middle of the newly repaired ring waiting for Vala to make her appearance. All around the ring, the large gathering spoke in hushed tones, wondering how the two women would top the Strowman Black match.

Becky smirked, she and Vala had planned their match already, and the orange haired Irish woman knew it would blow the growing crowd away.

There was a hush as 'Toxic' by A Static Lullaby began to play over the loudspeakers. Moments later Vala burst through the curtain, her purple hair flying wildly. An appreciative murmur rose from the crowd, at her new attire.

Gone was the cyberpunk ensemble. Instead she now wore what could only be described as a modern-day Celtic shield maiden costume. A black toxic green and electric purple leather breastplate covered her torso, leaving a tasteful amount of cleavage showing. Purple fur lined the collar.

Tight, black leather pants adorned her legs, while she wore knee length boots covered by purple and green kick pads. The symbol of skull and crossbones with an electric purple bow and toxic green broken heart eyes was emblazoned on her back and the sides of her boots.

Her lips had been painted with toxic green lipstick, while purple eyeshadow colored her eyes.

Vala smirked, as she began to twirl around, doing what could only be described as a sensual dance, before throwing her head back and screaming to the heavens. So impressive was her display, in fact that quite a few people were quite intimidated.

"AND HER OPPONENT, FROM MANCHESTER, ENGLAND, THE ENGLISH SPITFIRE, VALA BLACK!" The ring announcer said, after receiving an elbow from Becky. The crowd roared their approval, Vala's family cheering the loudest. Vala even saw Beth holding the communication mirror. She breathed deeply, before heading down to the ring.

She once again used the ropes to slingshot herself into the ring, before climbing the ring post. She shouted to the crowd, as the cheering grew louder.

Vala leapt down as her music faded, and turned to Becky and the ref. The ref began explaining the rules, and after receiving acknowledgement from both ladies, signaled for the bell. The two women circled each other before locking up with a collar and elbow tie up.

Becky gained control of the smaller woman, easily backing Vala into a corner. The ref called for a break. Becky broke the tie up cleanly, and the two moved back to the middle of the ring. The circling began again, before the two locked up.

This time Vala managed to get control, sending Becky into the ropes with an Irish whip. A quick drop kick followed, sending Becky to the mat. The Irish woman rad quick to return to her feet, though, and replied with a kick to Vala's chest as the smaller woman stood up.

Vala rolled to the corner, using the turnbuckle to stand while clutching her chest, as if in pain. She quickly dodged to one side, avoiding a flying Becky, and causing the bullet woman to crash into the turnbuckle, chest first.

Vala dashed across the ring jumping against the opposite ropes, before slamming into Becky with a vicious spear, sending both women crashing to the mat. Vala leapt to her feet moving to and climbing a turnbuckle.

With a scream, she leapt into the air, attempting a Corkscrew 450 Splash, hitting nothing but may as Becky rolled out of the way. The Irish woman took advantage, pinning Vala for a near fall, the smaller English woman kicking out at 2.

Both women were quick to regain their feet, though Becky was slightly faster. The two women began trading punches in the middle of the ring. Vala managed to block one of Becky's strikes, landing another punch, before sending Becky into the ropes with an Irish whip.

Vala leapt at Becky, as the taller woman got the ropes, landing a flying clothesline. Becky flipped over the top rope, landing hard on the mattress below. Vala then ran the ropes, before leaping through the top and middle ropes in a suicide drive driving Becky back to the ground.

Vala rolled back into the ring, and learned on the ropes. The ref began counting, as Becky tried to clear her head. Moments before being counted out, Becky managed to roll back into the ring. Having caught her breath, Vala immediately went on the attack.

Grabbing Becky's leg, Vala dragged her into the center of the ring, and locked in a modified STF lock, using a full Nelson to immobilize Becky's arms. Becky struggled against the hold, using her one free leg to push her way to the ropes.

The Irish woman just barely managed to get her fingers in the rope to force a break, but the damage had already been done. Vala rolled away, as Becky dragged herself to a corner, using the turnbuckle to drag herself to her feet. She turned and staggered into the center of the ring, and right into a spear from Vala.

The petite English woman wasted no time, and climbed to the top of a turnbuckle. With a primal scream she leapt into the air, performing a second Corkscrew 450, and landed across Becky's prone body. The crowd, now considering of every person in the Performance Center, went wild as the ref slide into position and started to count.

"1...2...3!" The crowd chanted, losing their collective minds, as the ref declared Vala the winner. There was a further explosion of noise, when Vala bent down to help Becky to her feet, the two women sharing a hug. As they exited the ring together, they were greeted by their friends, who congratulated them heartily.

It took William Regal several moments to get everyone's attention. Once everyone had settled down, Regal smiled. "Well then, most impressive. Most impressive indeed. With that, today's post of the tryouts comes to a close. We will continue brought and early tomorrow, for the second part, the tag team matches. Everyone, get a good night's sleep and we will see you at 9 a.m. sharp."

The gathered hopefuls gave a resounding cheer, as the former champion climbed out of the ring. Several of the female hopefuls seemed somewhat disheartened however, as if knowing that there were only four female spots open. Vala and Becky were sure shots in their minds.

Vala and her group of friends moved off towards the locker rooms. Becky, Sasha, and Alexa had moved their stuff into Vala's locker room during the ring repair break, while Finn, Braun, Raiden and A.J. had done the same into Dudley and Draco's.

"That was fun!" Alexa gushed, as she changed out of her blue cheerleader outfit. The other girls voiced their agreement, as the head to the shower rooms. "Are you sure you 3 never wrestled before? You're really good." she asked Vala, Angie, and Alicia.

"Beside in our training gym, never." Angie said chuckling. They continued talking while showering. As they were getting dressed, Vala looked over at her adoptive sisters, asking a silent question. Receiving twin nods, she turned to Becky, Alexa, and Sasha.

"Where you lot staying tonight?" She asked. Becky, Sasha, and Alexa glanced at each other before stating that they were staying at one of the cheaper motels near the P.C. Vala shook her head. "Not anymore, you're not. You lot are all staying with us. Potter Compound is 20 minutes away."

"We couldn't poss…." Alexa started to say. Vala held up her hand, causing the little blond to stop talking.

"We won't take no for an answer. we've got plenty of room and the food is much better than any of the restaurants around here." She said. Angie and Alicia nodded in agreement.

"Besides, Draco and Dudley probably already asked the rest of the guys." Angie said.

"Come on you 3." Alicia said, giving the girls her best Puppy-dog-eyes. "It'll be fun."

Becky, Sasha, and Alexa gave each other a look, before turning to their new friends and nodding. Vala, Angie and Alicia all cheered like little kids, causing the other 3 to smile. A knock at the door brought the 6 ladies back to earth. They quickly finished dressing, before Vala opened the door, revealing the six guys, all with shit eating grins etched across their faces.

"You lot ready?" Dudley asked, giving Sasha, Becky, and Alexa the impression that he and Draco already knew they were all going to the Potter Compound.

"Yep, let us collect our stuff and we can be on our way." Vala said. The girls all finished up, and the group headed to the parking lot. Vince watched them all leave, a smile stretching across his face.

"There goes the Future of this Company." He said to his Daughter and Son-in-law. Steph and Hunter nodded in agreement. "That group is going to change the industry in ways we could never imagine.


End file.
